


Dear John

by exultantStardust (mintsaway)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dear John Letter, Gen, Letters, POV First Person, could be romantic or platonic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/exultantStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave deals with loss the best way he can, by pretending it doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

September 12, 2013

 

Dear John,

 

            So you and Harley finally moved up north huh? Sucks man, I know you were hoping it wouldn’t have to come to that. It was a pretty nasty crash though. You’ve probably already heard about this but they arrested the guy who hit you. He was drunk off his ass, wouldn’t have seen the light change it if stripped down to it’s wiry, electrical skivvies and got dressed up in its nicest red dress for a night on the town. Lawyer says he’s gonna do a lot of time.

 

            Everyone’s still kinda off from your somber as fuck going away party. I’d ‘a thought the King of Pranks himself would want a fun send off but I guess no one was in the mood. I’ve been trying to get back into the hang of shit without you around, but I just can’t seem to get anything done. Creativity block strikes even the best of us it appears.

 

            I’ll keep this short since I have papers to write and you’re still settling in and everything, but I’ll write again in a few days.

 

            Dave

 

 

September 18, 2013

 

Dear John,

 

            So I got fired today. It’s not like being the bartender of a sleazy hole-in-the-wall club was exactly my idea of a great job, but it was still income. Dirk says it’s my own fault for being rude to a customer, but it’s not like I could just stand there and listen to a drunk asshole throw slurs and insults at me like I’m a fucking animal. Either way it was a shitty gig, but now I’m out of a job. Again. Whatever, I’ll figure something out.

 

            Speaking of Dirk, he’s got a new boyfriend. Guess English finally got his ass booted out. Kind of a shame, the guy was pretty okay. Not really surprising though. You remember how he had that tendency to shove his foot in his mouth all the time? It got worse after you moved away. It’s almost impressive that Dirk’s managed to find someone else so quick; he doesn’t usually take breakups very well.

 

            The new guy’s tall and sweaty with the build of a Calvin Klein model, but with more muscle. He almost looks like a fucking body builder. He’s pretty into horses, like, almost alarming into them, but I guess Dirk is too so it works. He’d be hot if he weren’t so awkward and formal. He’s also got this huge thing about veganism and how eating animals is sinful and disgusting. I don’t know how Dirk stands the guy.

 

            Roxy said to tell you she misses you, but she doesn’t have enough time to write you herself.

 

Dave

 

 

October 25, 2013

 

Dear John,

 

            It’s been a while since I wrote you hasn’t it? A lot’s been happening in the last few weeks. I got another job, barista at a coffee shop. Shitty and cliché I know but it means free (technically not stolen) coffee and a better pay than that bar so it’s worth all the terrible jokes that come with it. Though somehow, as shitty as the people who went to that bar were, the people who come to this coffee shop are even worse. Of course it’s near campus so it’s full of loud college students and pretentious hipsters at all hours of the day. Today one of them tried to convince me I could give her a skinny latte made with whole milk, then got upset when I couldn’t.

 

            It’s a fucking nightmare, and the other people who work there don’t make it any better. A bunch of pretentious assholes that think they’re superior to everyone around them because they own a beanie and a vinyl record. It’s pathetic. One of them is super into wizards and shit but adamantly denies the existence of magic. I think he’s some sort of chemistry major. He’s annoying as fuck, but he’s still somehow the best company out of every asshole who works there.

 

            This super tall, skinny Asian guy came in today that really seemed to rustle Wizard Guy’s feathers. His panties were in so much of a twist you could sell them out of a soft serve machine at an ice cream shop. He ordered “Two of the biggest, strongest cups of shit sludge you sell,” and then sat down in a corner with his laptop. He stayed there until closing time, occasionally ordering something so no one would kick him out. Wizard Guy kept glaring over at him but he never looked up.

 

            On his way out Skinny Guy looked over at Wizard Guy and said, “FF says hi,” and Wizard Guy lost his shit. He was still on shift so he couldn’t explode quite yet but he was glaring and his hands we shaking they were clenched so tightly. It was fucking hilarious. After Skinny Guy left Wizard Guy just went off complaining and ranting in a voice that sounded like an ill twelve year old ghost that had been asked to signal the second coming of Christ.

 

            Anyway I’ll write you more later, probably after Halloween. Man I wish you were gonna be here for that this year, you always loved it.

 

            Dave

 

 

November 17, 2013

 

Dear John,

 

            Dirk’s boyfriend comes by the shop a lot. He’s usually with this tiny, energetic Brazilian girl who practically drags him in every other day at around noon. She’s friendly and excitable but she’s pretty cool. Dirk’s boyfriend, who I think is called Equius, seems to keep a pretty good handle on her otherwise limitless energy. She says her name’s Nepeta. She always orders something different, says she’s determined to try everything on the menu. She usually finds a table with Equius and talks really animatedly but not loud enough for anyone but him to hear. Sometimes she hangs around the counter for a while and talks to Wizard Guy and me. Apparently his name’s Eridan.

           

            Skinny Guy came in after Nepeta and Equius left today, ordered his two coffees and sat in the same corner with his laptop until closing time. Eridan told me his name is Sollux, and he’s a computer science major, like you. I still can’t figure out why the guy hates him so much, but he doesn’t really seem to like anyone that much so it might not be anything. Nepeta seems to like him alright though. He doesn’t really talk to her much, to busy doing whatever with his laptop, but I get the feeling they’re friends.

 

            Nepeta came by the shop without Equius today, apparently he had something he couldn’t get out of. She ordered something repulsively sugary (She’s about half way through the menu now) and hung around the counter for about an hour. As overwhelming as she seems she’s actually pretty cool. She works part time as a martial arts teacher and studies engineering along with Equius. She’s also got this huge thing for cats, and could probably take down a grizzly bear single handedly.

 

            She and Eridan get on about as well as oil and water, but he seems to like her better than Sollux at least. I’ve got no clue why she hangs around the counter so much honestly; they argue like it’s a religious exercise. The only thing they seem to agree on is how shitty the perpetually stoned manager is.

 

            Today while Nepeta was arguing with Eridan about batteries or some unimportant shit like that he came out of the back room, more baked than I’d ever seen anyone before, and asked in an almost concerning voice where Equius was. Nepeta’s smile was strained when she told him Equius was busy, and the glare she gave him when he turned around and walked back into wherever it is he spends his time could have killed. She took a couple of deep breaths and invited Eridan and me to some party off campus before leaving.

 

            That party’s tonight actually, I should probably be getting ready for it right now. I’ll write you again later.

 

            Dave

 

November 19, 2013

 

Dear John,

 

            So that party went to hell. I left after about half an hour; if was boring and I had a bottle of Spirytus calling my name from my dorm anyway. But apparently after I left some asshole dropped a cigarette on something flammable and the whole place went up in flames. A bunch of people who were there decided to move up near you yesterday, Dirk, Roxy, Equius, Nepeta, Eridan, that Sollux, and Rose’s girlfriend Kanaya. Hell I think the only person who didn’t move is Rose, and she left with me.

 

            It was pretty sudden, kinda like you and Jade except everything happened a lot faster. I can’t really say much right now because I’m so busy helping with the moving shit, but I’ll try to keep you updated.

 

            Dave

 

 

December 12, 2013

 

Dear John,

 

            Rose moved yesterday. She’d been pretty messed up about Kanaya moving that I guess she got kinda reckless driving home from the bar last night. That place has been like her second home these last few weeks. Anyway she got in a crash and next thing I knew I’d gotten a call telling me she’d up and moved, which was pretty shitty. Especially since I haven’t really gotten to talk to her much since everyone moved. The only important conversation we had was about moving ourselves, when we agreed we would stay here like you asked us to. Guess that fell through on her part.

 

            I’ve also got a shrink now. Don’t worry it wasn’t my choice; I was kind of forced into it. She keeps telling me how important it is that I stay here, and I get that. But I’d also really like to see you, all of you honestly. I can’t right now, too much shit to deal with on my part what with everyone moving and all, but it would be nice.

 

            Dave

 

 

December 17, 2013

 

Dear John,

 

            Do you remember right before you moved how you made me promise I wouldn’t come see you after you’d left? Well I’ve been thinking a lot about that lately, and I think I’m going to have to break that promise. I know you’re going to be upset about it, but I haven’t seen any of you since you moved. And believe it or not shit gets lonely when literally everyone you know lives as far away as you all do.

 

            So I’m going to come visit you for Christmas, and I’m leaving tomorrow, and as much as I know you’re gonna be pissed off about it I thought I should let you know beforehand.

 

            So yeah, there’s not really much else to say about it so see you soon I guess.

 

            Dave

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending seems rushed it's because a) It's all supposed to be really sudden and b) I've been working on this for like a week and I hate it but I really needed to get the idea out of my head so I rushed through the last few in the last hour or so so I could just fucking post it  
> I know it's shitty I just really needed this idea out of my head.


End file.
